vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Marvel Comics)
Summary Deadpool is a loud-mouthed mercenary and anti-hero created by Rob Liefeld under Marvel Comics. Deadpool is a cancer ridden former mercenary who, through a rigorous process, was granted special superpowers via being injected with Wolverine's DNA. He has gained a popular name as a loud mouthed and sarcastic hero. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-A Name: Deadpool, Merc With A Mouth, Wade Wilson, Deathstroke Ripoff Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his forties (although his age could potentially be much higher) Classification: Mutant Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Gun and Weapon User, Teleportation via Device, Martial Arts and Acrobatics, Demolitions Expert, Massive Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Physical Damage, Possession, Mind Manipulation of any kind (including Telepathy), Chemicals/Biological Manipulation via foreign agent, and even Precognition (to an extent, enemies are unable to analyze his abilities to copy or predict them, based on the fact that he himself cannot even predict his own movements), 4th Wall Awareness that grants occasional Precognition, Low-Scale Reality Warping, Toon Force, etc, Regeneration (Mid-High), Bag of Holding (Essentially, a bag that has a much larger inside than outside via spatial manipulation and pocket reality creation, AKA Hammerspace, Portable Hole, etc), Holographic Disguise Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Can enhance the energy of his katanas to increase damage and durability Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can match beings like Punisher and Wolverine, albeit with moderate difficulty in the latter's case, although is physically superior to Captain America, Capable of contending with Spider-Man to varying degrees with certain weapons) Speed: At least Subsonic (Stated to be capable to move faster than a man can see, is significantly faster than Captain America) with at least Supersonic reactions (Capable of dodging gunfire casually) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (By right of his superhuman physiology he is far above the strength of a peak human), probably Class 1 (Handbook states he can lift upwards of two tons) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ+ (Capable of harming Wall level characters with physical strikes easily) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Contantly tanks explosions that are this big), Regeneration makes him incredibly hard to kill Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Capable of fighting a large battalion of soldiers/ninjas casually while eating food/on a phone/etc and without breaking a sweat) Range: Up to hundreds of meters with guns and other long range weapons, extended melee with swords, unknown with teleportation Standard Equipment: Teleportation Devices, Hammerspace Bag, enormous arsenal of unknown weapons ranging from bazookas to prop guns to giant hammers, Dual Katanas, Dual Pistols, Image Inducer Intelligence: Above Average, but considered petty and stupid by most characters- while he is able to analyze a combat situation very well he often lacks common sense Weaknesses: By and large he is considered insane and maintains long term memory loss, among other mental issues, should his cancer be cured his regenerative healing factor would regenerate far beyond what his body can uptake and he would literally explode, he fears barnyard animals (such as chickens and possibly cows), Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adults Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Launcher Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Iconic Characters